Ghost Town (Band)
'About' GHOST TOWN is a four-piece electro band from Los Angeles, California. Formed in late 2012, they have contributed in the rock/electronic music scene. Their music sparked the interest of the music label Fueled by Ramen. Around the time they released their first album'' Party in the Graveyard'',' '''Ghost Town were signed and became part of the Fueled by Ramen family. Kevin, king of the pizza-kitties, and Alix, Queen of the sass, are going to get married and have half sass/ half pizza kitty babies and live happily ever after. 'Artwork' '''Alister Dippner' paints all of the album covers. Alister is writing a Ghost Town comic based off the artwork he has already painted for the band. His Youtube channel features speed paintings of the Ghost Town cover art. 'Rise in Popularity' Youtubers such as HaiLedaBear , AmberKatelynBeale , DamonFizzy , Sam Pepper , MazziMaz , FoodForLouis , and BryanStars '''have promoted Ghost Town to their wide audiences. Before December of 2012, Ghost Town's members were unknown. Their basis was that their fans should like them for their music and not for their appearances. This anonymity fueled people's curiosity. In December of 2012, they released a photo of thier faces with censors covering their eyes. This sparked a riot on their Facebook so they released their actual photo. Not long after, they decided to host a live stream of them talking to fans on the streaming website of '''Stickam. People from all over the world joined them and listened in. This soon became a weekly stream; however, Stickam was shut down thus not allowing for broadcasts. Summer of 2013, Ghost Town was booked to open for the Journey's Noise Tour with Mariana's Trench, Air Dubai, and DJ PROTECTOR. This nationwide tour allowed for the band to spread their music out to the nation. 'Members' ''Main Members'' Kevin "Ghost" McCullough ''' - Lead Vocals, Leader of the Pizza Kittens. '''Alix "Monster" Koochaki - Guitarist/Vocals, King of Sass Town Evan Pearce - Electronics/Electronic Magician Manny "Town" Dominick - Drummer ''Other Roles'' Martha Nova - Merch Girl Jacob Moe - Touring Photographer Alister Dippner - Band Artist Former Roles Christian Gonzalez - Ex-Touring Photographer 'Their Very Alive Inanimate Objects' ''BessieDaCow'' BessieDaCow is in fact a cow that Ghost Town saved. Bessie was first brought to their fans' attention on their Stickam reveal. The cow was brought out and Ghost Town had declared that was their mascot,"Bessie". That night, a fan had created a Bessie Twitter account as the user @bessiedacow thus blowing up the cow's popularity. The cow has now become a well-known joke within the Ghost Family. The cow now posts on Twitter , Instagram , and Tumblr . ''Bone-ita'' Bone-ita is the merch skeleton. She is often seen on their merch table wearing a shirt with the Haunted Youth logo. She is missing her bottom half due to Texas' South by So What antics. ''ToughGuyTaylor'' ToughGuyTaylor is Ghost Town's "promoter". He is described being part of the rat pack, 100s club, and altogether, a womanizing badass. His signature look is a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and Jack Barakat-esque hair. Taylor's signature slogan is "fux with it ". ''Hector The Reporter Hector The Reporter is the Haunted Youth's reporter. Hector updates Ghosts on Ghost Town's news. He is presumably of some Hispanic descent considering his first job is for Telémundo. He wears his plaid suit, his signature bushy mustache, and his Ron Burgundy hair. (If you don't know what I mean by Ron Burgundy, Google "Anchorman".) 'Shows' South By So What?!: March 16, 2013 HEADLINER Ghost Town California Just the Beginning Tour w/ The Animal in Me: April 26, 2013- April 28, 2013 Journey's Noise Tour w/ Mariana's Trench, Air Dubai, and DJ PROTECTOR: May 16, 2013- June 22, 2013 HEADLINER Bryan Stars Tour 3.0 w/ Her Bright Skies, Modern Day Escape, Oh No Fiasco, and Say We Can Fly: September 14, 2013- October 20, 2013 Rob Zombie's Great American Nightmare- October 26, 2013 Warped Tour UK 2013 - November 17, 2013 The Kevin Says Tour - November 18, 2013 - November 22, 2013 Merch Their merch is available at this website. Their merch was originally sold on a website called StoreEnvy but since their signing to FBR, they established a new merch store. 'Singles/Albums' Singles ''Game Freak You're So Creepy Zombie Girl Ghost in the Machine (ft. Chris Shelley) Monster Tentacles Off With Her Head Trick or Treat Dreamer In Flames '' ''Massacre Universe Albums Party in the Graveyard '' ''Bare Bones Acoustic EP Party in the Graveyard (Re-Release)